Causing Worry
by TrustTheCloak
Summary: Set in The Burning Bridge. What if Gilan had remained in Celtica and sent Will, Horace, and Evanlyn back to Araluen? Rated T because I'm freakishly paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice, nor any of the characters, though I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>The following morning, of course, they were faced with the problem of what to do with Bart and Carney. The two bandits had spend a supremely uncomfortable night, tied back to back and so forced to sit upright on the stony ground. Several times during the night, Gilan had loosened their bonds for a few minutes to give their cramped muscles brief respite. He even eventually relented and allowed them a small amount of the party's food and water. But it was still a very unpleasant experience for them, made even more so because they had no idea with he planned to do with them in the morning.<p>

And, truth to be told, neither did Gilan. He had no wish to take them along as prisoners. As it was, they had only four horses, counting the pack horse that had been carrying their camping supplies and would now have to carry Evanlyn as well. He felt that the news of Morgarath's puzzling foray into Celtica should be taken back to King Duncan as soon as possible, and dragging two prisoners along on foot would slow them down immeasurably. In addition, he was already considering the idea of sending Will on ahead at top speed. Ideally, he would go himself, but there were still answers he wished to find in Celtica. There were dangers with carrying the message, of course, but Gilan felt that staying to scout in Celtica carried more danger. Horace's battlehorse, Kicker, and the pack pony Evanlyn would ride would never keep pace with Tug's mile eating lope. Gilan reasoned that Horace, capable of defending himself, could accompany Evanlyn back to Araluen at a more comfortable rate.

So, faced with deciding these serious matters, he frowned to himself as he ate breakfast, allowing himself the luxury of a second cup of coffee from their dwindling supply. After all, he thought, if he did send the others home and remain in Celtica, it was the last coffee he'd see for some days. After a while he glanced up, caught Will's eye, and beckoned him over.

"Will, I'm thinking..." Gilan paused, thinking of how to best phrase his idea to the boy. "I'm thinking of sending you ahead with the news to King Duncan." Instantly he saw the look of alarm in Will's eyes.

"You mean alone?" Will asked, and Gilan nodded.

"This is vital news, Will, and it needs to get to King Duncan as soon as possible. Aside from anything else, it means that there'll be no reinforcements coming from Celtica. He needs to know that."

"But..." Will hesitated. He looked around the little campsite as if searching for some argument against Gilan's idea. "Why alone? Why can't you come? What about Horace and Evanlyn?"

Gilan recognized the self-doubt that was racking the boy. He stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's walk a little." He said, and they began to pace away from the campsite. Blaze and Tug glanced up curiously as they passed, then realizing they weren't required, went back to cropping the sparse vegetation. "I know you're nervous, but you'll travel fastest alone. The pack pony and Horace's horse won't be able to keep up with Tug." Gilan held up a hand to cut off Will's protest. "I can't come, because I need to look around in Celtica more."

Will bit his lip. "How will Horace and Evanlyn get home? And you'll be alone in Wargal infested territory!"

Gilan gave a crooked smile. "Horace is more then capable of accompanying Evanlyn back to Araluen. As for me, I do know what I'm doing. I know that this is a lot to take in, but if I didn't think you could do it, I wouldn't have asked. I know you're worried about what happened with those four Wargals." Will paused to look at Gilan.

"Halt told you?" Will asked. There was a note of doubt in his voice. He wondered what Halt has said about his behavior. Gilan nodded gravely.

"Of course he told me. Will, you have nothing to be ashamed of, believe me."

"But, Gil, I panicked. I forgot all my training and I-"

Gilan held his hand up again to stop the torrent of self-recrimination. "Halt says you stood your ground." He said firmly. Will shuffled his feet.

"Well...I suppose so. But..."

"You were scared but you didn't run. Will, that's not cowardice. That's courage. That's the highest form of courage. Weren't you scared when you killed the Kalkara?"

"Of course." Will answered. "But that was different. It was forty meters away and attacking Sir Rodney."

"Whereas," Gilan finished for him, "The Wargal was ten meters away and coming straight at you. Big difference."

Will wasn't convinced. "It was Tug who saved me." Gilan grinned.

"Maybe he thought you were worth saving. He's a smart horse. And while Halt and I aren't nearly as smart as Tug, we think you've got what it takes too. Which is why I want you to carry the message to the King."

"It's so much responsibility. I doubt I can do it..." Will trailed off, looking down.

"Then don't!" Gilan said forcefully. "Self doubt is a disease. And if it gets out of control, it becomes self-fulfilling. You have to learn from what happened with those Wargals. Use the experience to make you stronger."

Will thought about Gilan's words for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "All right. What do you want me to do?"

Studying him for a moment, Gilan grinned broadly. There was a newfound determination in the boy's stance. "The plan is pretty straight forward. After we deal with our two little friends, you ride as fast as you possibly can to the King's camp."

* * *

><p><strong> I've always wondered what would have happened if Gilan had a reason to remain in Celtica, and had sent Will, Horace and Evanlyn back to Araluen. As always, please review! Chapter two to be up soon, stay tuned! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Gilan watched Horace and Evanlyn until they were out of sight. Will had left a few minutes before. Even after they were gone, the tall Ranger continued looking down the trail for several minutes, sorting out his thoughts. "It's best this way." He said finally, tearing his gaze away from the trail. Wargals were roaming throughout Celtica, and the Celtic people were nowhere to be found. It wouldn't have been fair to leave his three companions alone in enemy territory. His resolve made, Gilan quickly moved back to the camp. Before Horace had left, he had broken Carney's sword and hurled Bart's cudgel down a ravine. They had then tied the two bandits together. Gilan shrugged. They would escape eventually, but they didn't pose as a problem. Quickly finishing the last of the packing, Gilan saddled Blaze and mounted. Giving the tied bandits one last glare, the tall Ranger nudged Blaze softly with his heels and turned her deeper into Celtica.

* * *

><p>They had been keeping a good pace when Blaze faltered. Perking her ears, she let out a soft, shuddering whinny. Heeding his mare's warning, Gilan strained his senses. Very faintly, he could hear voices. Singing? No, more like a chanting. Gently stroking Blaze on the neck, he said softly, "I hear it. Easy, girl. Still." The last word was an order. Gilan listened again. The chanting was growing louder. Gilan looked around him. If he didn't do something, and soon, he could find himself face to face with the chanting creatures. There wasn't much cover, save a few patches of bushes and the occasional small tree. Gilan quickly made up his mind. Dismounting, he gave a soft, three note whistle. Blaze immediately picked up a canter and began moving away-hopefully she would be far enough away by the time the chanting creatures passed. Gilan, on the other hand, swiftly made his way toward a larger patch of bushes. Settling himself on the ground, Gilan pulled his cloak around him, putting the full effect of the camouflage into action.<p>

And not a moment too soon. Seconds after Gilan had settled himself into position, the first of the creatures appeared. Tall, bearlike build, canine teeth- Wargals. Gilan desperately hoped that Blaze was out of sight, but he didn't turn to check. Any movement could be fatal. Scarcely breathing, the young Ranger took in the scene before him. There were at least thirty Wargals, all marching in pace with the chant, and guarding... _Celts? _Gilan's mind was whirling. Why did Morgarath want the Celts? Though his mind was burning with questions, Gilan forced himself to remain still and still take in information. He felt a pang of sadness for one of the Celts as he collapsed. Though a Wargal struck him several times with a thick whip, the man did not respond. Gilan's horror increased as he realized the man was dead. The Wargal angrily tossed him off the road, then began his chant once more. Even after they had passed, Gilan remained still for several minutes. Halt had taught him too well to move the moment the enemy had passed. Finally, Gilan eased himself off the ground. He waited a minute more, then gave a louder two note whistle. A few minutes later, Blaze trotted into few. "You were wonderful." Gilan said fondly as he gave his mare a pat.

_Aren't I always?_

Gilan smiled, giving his head a slight shake. "Of course, Blaze."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long to update, and sorry it's so short! Other chapters will be longer. As always, please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Gilan kept Blaze on a loose rein, allowing the mare to stretch her neck. They had been following the Wargals for a while now, Gilan immediately deciding that the passing group of Wargals and their Celtic prisoners deserved to be pursued. The Ranger had stayed in Celtica for information - it hardly seemed appropriate to not take advantage of the opportunity.

Following the Wargals had proven to be quite simple. They moved in a very straight forward direction, easily tracked by their loud, constant, rhythmic chanting. Blaze, nervous at first of the bear-like creatures, had eventually settled down, accepting the Wargals as part of the scenery. As he rode, Gilan couldn't help but wonder how his three young companions were faring. Will, he reasoned, would be getting ever closer to the King's camp. Horace and Evanlyn would be about a day behind the apprentice Ranger, assuming Will was riding at headlong pace Gilan had urged him to move at. Normally, the Rangers rode their horses at a mile eating lope - the pace Ranger horses could keep all day without tiring. However, time was of the essence, and Gilan was confident that Tug would be able to carry Will at a gallop, possibly cutting down the four day ride to three.

_Pay attention. _Blaze tossed her mane irritably.

Gilan ran his hand soothingly down her neck. "I am." He insisted. "I'm just worried about Will and Horace and Evanlyn."

_You did the right thing in sending them back to Araluen._

Gilan gave a small smile, then gave Blaze's neck another pat. "Maybe for them, but it calls for long days and equally long nights for me, with no one else to take watches."

Blaze snorted. _That's what you have me for. Do you honestly think I would let anything happen to you? _

Gilan gave a quiet chuckle. Feisty as his mare could be, her fierce protectiveness touched him. "Thanks, Blaze." And for once, Blaze let him have the last word.

* * *

><p>It was Blaze who heard it first. Faint at first, then gradually growing louder - hammering, clanking, grunting and the like. Gilan hesitated. Truth to be told, he didn't exactly know what was beyond the up coming bend in the road, besides the rather ominous sounds. It would hardly be astute to ride trotting up the road, large as life. Wheeling Blaze around, he sent her back up the way they had come, stopping at a well sheltered area. Dismounting, he knotted the reins over her neck, not bothering to tie her. Stroking the wide white strip of hair on her face, the marking which had given his horse her name, he said softly, "Stay. I'll be back soon. But if anything happens, you run to Araluen."<p>

Gilan wasn't planning on anything to go wrong. But if he was captured or killed, Blaze needed the order to leave. Ranger horses were stubbornly loyal. They would rather stay and help their fallen riders then save themselves. Gilan wouldn't allow Blaze to put herself at risk. Pulling the cowl of his cloak up, Gilan melted away into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Gilan's breath caught as he took in the sight before him. A bridge. A massive wooden bridge. A massive wooden bridge across the Fissure. With a deep sense of foreboding, Gilan smoothly moved closer to the structure. "This is how he'll get his army across." Gilan said softly to himself. "He's going to trap us." It would be an easy win for Morgarath. With enemy forces closing in from either side, the Araluen army, placed as it was, would be destroyed. He had barely come to this conclusion before an alarm rang out. Sensibly, Gilan remained still. The Celtic prisoners, who had been working on the construction of the bridge, wearily dragged their feet back toward the tunnel. All except for two, anyway. Both were slightly hid from sight by a set of rocks. One appeared to be attempting to carry the seemingly unconscious other.<p>

Gilan swiftly moved toward them, Halt's teaching ringing in his ears. _Don't over exaggerate trying to move unseen. This will only draw more attention to you. _Halt had said. _Move quietly and smoothly. It will be much more effective then short, mad dashes. _

Moving with the silence that only a trained Ranger could achieve, Gilan rapidly closed the distance between them. Still unnoticed by the Celt, he called softly, "Hello."

The Celt jumped. He was thin and covered in dust. His light blonde hair was matted with both dirt and traces of blood. His eyes, dulled by the months spent as prisoner, had a wide, fearful look. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice quavering as he took in the barely visible figure.

Gilan, using the same quiet, non threatening tone, replied, "Ranger Gilan of Araluen's Meric Fief. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help. What's your name?"

The Celt remained tense. "Alwyn." He replied abruptly. The man lying next to him coughed weakly, and Alwyn's attention was distracted. "Glendyss..." He said tenderly, sinking to his knees. Taking Glendyss's hand, Alwyn looked up at Gilan, tears cutting trails through the dirt on his face. "I-I can't carry him." Alwyn said thickly. "H-he's dying."

Gilan knelt next to the Celts. "I'll help you. Can you tell me about the bridge?"

Alwyn's tear-filled eyes widened. "No, no..." He said fearfully, his voice breaking with emotion. "They'll punish us."

Gilan bright eyes met the dull ones. "They won't know you told me, I swear. Celtica and Araluen will be destroyed unless I can figure out how to stop this bridge." The tall Ranger pleaded.

Alwyn shook his head, still clinging to Glendyss's hand. "Al?" Glendyss said softly.

"I'm here, friend. I'm not leaving." Alwyn replied, wiping the dirt off his friend's cheek.

Gilan spoke quickly. "Glendyss, please, tell me about the bridge. Is it all wood?"

Glendyss took a deep, rattling breath. "Yes."

Alwyn looked scared. "Glen, no! They'll punish you!"

Glendyss gave his friend a weak smile. "I'm dying, Alwyn. They can't hurt me anymore." His voice was soft but clear.

Alwyn's eyes welled with tears again, and he choked back a sob.

"How long before it's finished? Four days? Five?" Gilan asked.

"Five days at most." Glendyss wheezed, giving a violent cough. Gilan used his cloak to gently wipe away the trickle of blood from his cheek.

"And covering the ropes? It's tar, isn't it?"

Glendyss gave a barely visible nod. Gilan, his throat tight, said, "Thank you. Thank you so much." Turning to Alwyn, whose shoulders were shaking with silent sobs, Gilan murmured, "Where do you want him carried to?"

"To the-the Out of Light. Inside the tunnel."

Gilan nodded his understanding. Gently, he picked Glendyss up. Gilan, though thinly built, was stronger then he appeared and wasn't overly burdened with Glendyss's weight. Entering the tunnel, Alwyn close behind, Gilan set the man down behind a rock. "Rest well, Glendyss." Gilan said quietly.

Alwyn gave his friend's hand a final squeeze, muttering a goodbye that Gilan couldn't hear. Standing up, wiping his eyes, Alwyn moved closer the the exit of the tunnel. "He's like a brother to me. Thank you." Alwyn directed his gaze on the huge bridge just outside. "Ranger, how are you possibly going to bring down a bridge of that size?" Alwyn asked, his voice mixed with fear and doubt.

Gilan followed the Celt's gaze. "The bridge is wood with a decent amount of tar on it." Gilan said finally. "I have less then five days to get it down. I'd say the most logical course of action would be to burn it."

* * *

><p><strong>Third chapter is finally up! Sorry for the wait.<strong>

**-TrustTheCloak**


End file.
